Falling For The Enemy
by InstantlyInsane
Summary: Hey Carry Samuels is the name. Avoiding Sirius Black is the game. Or is it? Join me and my two best friends, Lily and Alice, as we go through out last year at school. It's gonna be different, that's for sure.
1. Dumped

Why does it seem like all the guys I date, are assholes? I mean seriously. We've been at school for a month, and I've already been dumped twice. One of them because I wouldn't "put out" and the other because he was just using me to get with some girl in my dorm. A girl that I hated, so he dumped me and is now dating one of the girl's best friends.

The latter of those two had _just_ended it with me. But, I'veactuallygotten over feeling sad about all the guys that break up with me, and have instead just milked the break-ups so I could get a "Feel Good Party!" Yay! These parties that my friends and I throw for each other are the only things that make relationship problems, livable. They don't complain about how many parties I demanded, instead we just see it as a way to drink some fire whiskey, eat chocolate, stay up late (Even on schoolnights) and play some intense games of Dare or Dare. (There is no truth, cause we already know everything about each other, so what's the fun in that?)

We have theses parties when Alice gets in a fight with Frank, which isn't often. Or when James beats up a guy that Lily likes, which is _very_ often. But we mostly have them when I get dumped, which happens the most often.

Now don't judge me, I'm not some whore that dates every guy in the school and does "Sexual Things" with them. Definitely not. I'm just a 16 (Soon to be 17) year old girl, trying to find her prince charming in sea of Dickheads. But it seems like no matter how hard I try, I can never find him. Maybe I should stop searching and let him find me…. But back to my previous topic, I've only gone as far as snogging a guy. Nothing more. When I do have sex, I'm not going to loose my virginity to some jackass that'll just take it and leave. I'm gonna give it to some wonderful guy that'll love and stay with me forever.

I crawled through the Gryffindor Portrait hole, "Li-Lay!"

She looked up from the book that she was reading by the fire, "Yes?"

"We get to have a Feel Good Party!" I shouted.

Alice came bounding down the boy's dorm steps, probably hanging out with Frank, "Another one?!"

"Yep," I smiled.

"Yay! A Feel Good Party!" They each yelled.

"Get dumped again Samuels?" I hate him.

"Yes, I did Black." I turned towards the tall figure leaning in the doorframe of his dorm steps.

"If you went out with me, I wouldn't dump you," He smirked.

"I'd rather chop my own hand off, but thanks for the offer."

"One day I'll stop offering and you'll wish you'd of said yes to me."

"You'll never stop offering Sirius," Alice laughed, "You haven't stopped since 3rd year."

"Only because I'm a very persistent, patient person." He mumbled, tearing his eyes from me to Alice.

"No, it's because Carry is the only girl that you've wanted, who hasn't fallen for your charm" Lily said, making air quotations around the word 'Charm'

"She will eventually," He smiled, looking back to me.

"No I won't. Can we go have my Feel Good Party now?"

"I can make you feel good," Sirius smirked.

"Ewww!" I yelled, "Run away!" And, following my own advice, I ran, screaming all the way up to our dorm.

I heard Lily go, "Creeper alert." And then she came bursting through the door after me, Alice laughing behind her.

"Why…don't you…just…date him?" Lily asked between laughs.

"Why don't you…just date…Potter?!" I retorted, trying to control my own laughing.

She stopped immediately, "I will never date James Potter."

"And the same goes for me and Black."

"Uh…guys? We don't have anymore fire whiskey." Alice said from our chest of treats.

"Well, we'll have to get some." Lily said in her obvious voice.

"I'm not going back down there," I whispered in a dramatic, scared voice, "He might rape me."

Lily snorted, "Yeah, maybe you should stay up here."

I fell back on my bed and looked at them, "Okay!"

As soon as they left, I heard a tapping sound coming from the window. I stood up and saw an owl floating outside of it. I let it in and it dropped a letter on my head, then went and sat on the wardrobe.

Sighing I open the letter.

_To my sweet Carry,_

_Doesn't that have a nice ring to it? 'My Sweet Carry' I like it. So how is your Feel Good Party going? Mind if I crash? I'm sure you would really enjoy my company. I know you're going to say you don't, but I know you're lying. Lying to me and to yourself. You want me, you just don't want to admit to it, for fear that you would fall in Love with me. Every girl eventually does. _

_Love, Your Darling,_

_Sirius Black._

I hate him. Have I mentioned that before? I think I have.

Grabbing a quill, I wrote on the back of his letter,

_Sirius,_

_No it does not have a nice ring to it. Nothing about me being your anything sounds nice. My Feel Good Party hasn't started yet. We have no Fire whiskey, so Lily and Alice went to get some. I have decided to stay hidden in our room, for fear that you might rape me. If you even try and crash my little party, I will castrate you. Okay? I do not like you. I never have liked you, and I never will like you. And the sooner you understand that, the better. I am not like most girl's, so therefore I will never fall in Love with you._

_LEAVE ME ALONE,_

_From,_

_Not your Carry._

I tied the letter to his owl's leg and sent it through the window. Then I walked over to the CD player, that Alice's mother had bewitched to work at Hogwarts, and put a John Mayer CD into. I like his one song 'Waiting on the World to Change.'

So I was singing when Alice and Lily came back into the room, caring a dozen bottles of Fire Whiskey and some ice cream.

Lily put 9 of the bottles into our treat trunk and handed me one of the ones she had left out. We have rule that we only drink one bottle a piece each party. One bottle got us drunk enough to know and remember what we're doing, but also enough to where we didn't care what happened while we were drinking.

Alice changed the CD from John to The Maine. Then I started digging through the trunk and found a spoon, a huge thing of Honeyduke's choclate, (a present from James to Lily from last years Valentine's Day), chocolate chip cookies, and our usual magazines.

I threw them all into a pile on the floor, and we sat in a little circle, around our goodies, Lily to my left, Alice to my right. I opened the chocolates, Lily got the Ice cream, and Alice took the cookies. We'd each take one bite of our food, then pass it to the next person.

We started singing to the music while passing our containers of treats around. After the first chorus to the song, I heard the tapping again.

I growled and stood up, letting it in, hopefully for the last time.

I took the letter from his bird, and read it,

_My Beautiful Creature,_

_Do you like that one better? I don't find it as charming as 'My Sweet Carry' but if you like it, then I'll call you it everyday of our lives. I could come 'entertain' you while you wait for Evans and Alice to get back. If you know what I mean._ _*wink wink* And you can't rape the willing. Although now that I think about, I couldn't do anything fun if you castrated me. So I'll just stay in my dorm, writing you Love notes. If I wrote you a song, would you listen to me sing it? Cause I've been thinking about writing you one. _

_Love,_

_The Man You Will Someday Fall For,_

_Sirius Black._

"What's that?" Alice asked, taking the note from me.

Her and Lily leaned over the note and started reading it. Slowly they began grinning and then they just started laughing.

Iscowled and took the letter from them_,_

_Dearest Black,_

_Why would I like being called a creature. Beautiful or not, no girl wants to be called a creature. And I plan on never seeing you again after we graduate, so I would just give up if I were you. No I most certainly do not want you to 'entertain' me. And thank you for almost making me barf. And seeing as I am not willing, I would appreciate if you didn't rape me. And yes it would be called rape. I'm sorry to hear that all the fun things in the world, depend upon you having your Man Hood in tact with your body. (Maybe you need to find some new hobbies) And if you were to write me a song, I would throw a shoe at your face and hopefully leave a big ol' shoe print on it. _

_Don't write to me anymore,_

_~Carry_

Lily and Alice read what I wrote then started laughing again.

I sighed and threw the owl out the window then took a huge swig of Fire Whiskey.

______________________________________

Have you ever sang drunken songs with your friends while dancing through the Common Room? Oh you haven't…well it's very fun. You should try in sometime.

We were singing Dance or Die by Family Force Five. But I stopped when I saw Remus Lupin. I like Remus, he's nice. Not the like like kinda like though. Just the 'Hey, Remus is a great person, but I could never see myself snogging him' kinda like.

He was sitting on a couch, alone. James and Sirius were sitting in chairs in front of him. I ran over and sat beside Remus. Lily and Alice followed me.

"Hey Remus buddy," You could hear that I was hammered.

He smiled, "Hello Carry. Enjoying your Feel Good Party?"

"Yep…but I'm a little sad."

"Why are you sad?"

"Because I always date assholes that just wanna get in my pants," I took a swig of my drink, "but I don't want anyone in there. They might stretch my pants out! Then what would I do?! I would havenovirginity and stretched pants. Possibly even crabs! And then the one guy who actually even shows a commitment to getting with me, is Sirius. Sirius Fucking Black," Then in a not so whispery whisper I said, "But I don't like him! Sure he's handsome and junk, but he _sucks_! I mean have you actually ever talked to him? IT'S LIKE TALKING TO A FREAKING SQUIRREL!"

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Shhh, Remus, I think he heard us." Then I laid my head in Remus' shoulder and closed my eyes. After about a minute I got bored, so I stood up and stepped in front of Lily, who was laying with her head on Remus' other shoulder.

"_I took a ride on a February morning, Just getting over it, dealing with the mourning."_ I sang while dancing front of her.

She stood up, "_I started thinking out loud: I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired. My baby's flying off the edge of the road."_

We took deep breaths then belted out, "_She's says I'm so sorry about that note, that left me all alone! But I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired. Somebody turn the lights on! Somebody tell me what's wrong! I'd be lying if I told you, loosing you was something I could handle. Somebody turn the lights on! Somebody tell me how long! All this darkness will surround you, Cause I'm burning for you, Burning like a candle!"_

"Okay, maybe you guys should sit back down," Remus said, looking at us.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just because you're-," He started.

"It's because you don't like our singing, isn't it?" Lily asked, on the verge of tears.

"No, no, that's not it at all," Remus tried to reassure her.

"Well then what is it?!" I demanded, practically yelling.

"People are staring and-"

Alice cut him off, "Carry and Lily and wonderful singers. And you know what?! They came down here to grace you with their beautiful voices, and you just insult them. We don't have to take this, we're leaving."

And we marched up to our dorm, but half-way up the stairs I stopped and walked back down to Remus, "Forgot my drink," And I grabbed it off the table and stomped away, Sirius laughing behind me.

_____________________________________________

"Okay Alice, I dare you to…kiss Kelly Cruz, take her gum our of her mouth, since you know she always has gum, them kiss Frank, giving him her gum." Lily said. I nodded at her dare, agreeing with it.

"Ew," Alice said.

"You have to," Lily smiled.

"Fine," She sighed and started walking down the dorm steps.

Lily and I followed behind, giggling like little school girls, weird considering we _are_ little school girls.

Alice stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around for Kelly. She was 5th year we had gotten to know last year while hiding in a bathroom from Potter and Black.

Lily and I went over and sat beside Remus, watching Alice. She laid her lips on Kelly's then opened her mouth and within 10 seconds had the gum out. Alice crinkled her nose and smiled at Kelly, who just laughed. Then Alice came over to Frank, tackled him and made-out with him.

It took about 5 minutes before Alice pulled back, no gum in her mouth, "Carry, I dare you to, hmm, run around the Common Room in your underwear for about 10 minutes."

"Now?!" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yes," She smirked. I think Alice is part evil.

"Do I actually have to run?"

"No, I guess not, but you have to walk around and act like nothing's wrong."

"Okay," And I took off the jacket I was wearing, then my shoes, pants and shirt.

Sirius was staring at me from across the room, and I just smirked at him, "Get a good look Black, cause is the only time you'll ever see me half naked."

He smiled and locked eyes with me, "You're right, the next time you'll be fully nude."

"Barf." And I walked over to some 6th year guy named Kevin, "Hey Kevin. I was wondering if- Kevin. My face is up here."

He shook his head, "Uhh, sorry. What were you saying?" But his eyes just drifted back to my chest.

"Never mind," I said and walked back over to Remus. Where Sirius and James joined us.

I slumped on the couch, "I have a story to tell."

"What is it?" Remus asked, blushing and trying to keep his eyes on my face, he glanced down a couple of times. I saw him, pervert. Nah, Remy's not a pervert. He's just a man.

"This one time at band camp…" I started.

Lily was the only who got it, seeing as she was Muggle born, like me, and she laughed.

"What's band camp?" Sirius asked, sounding dazed.

I looked over at him to see his eyes tracing my body, starting at my legs and ending with my face, "Would you like a picture of me Sirius dear, it would last longer."

"Why would I want a picture, when I'll eventually get the real thing?"

I stood up and traced my body with my hands, "You'll never get this."

I turned around to walk away, but he pinched my butt. I turned on him so fast that he shot back into his chair like a bullet, and I slapped his face. Then I got right in his face, "Don't _ever_ touch me again, or you won't have any hands to do anything with. I am not some piece of meat that you can just man handle when ever you feel like. My body has never been defiled my a man, and I'd really appreciate it if the first one to do so were not Sirius Black. Do you understand me?" I said this all in a whispering rush.

"Yes." He answered casually.

"Good." I said and stood up. I glared at him for a moment and was glad to see a handprint on his left cheek.

Then I walked around the Common Room for the next 5 minutes, talking to random people, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Then Alice said my time was up, "Well I guess I can't count on any of them to inform me if I'm walking around half naked. They didn't say one word about it." I pulled my clothes back on, glaring at Sirius while he just continued to smirk.

Them I slumped onto the couch beside Remus and laid my head on his shoulder like earlier, "Okay Lily, I dare you to…uhh…make out with Reggy Simmons, then tell him that James has softer lips and maybe he should invest in some Chapstick."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. But I've gotten use to those looks by now.

"I will not allow her to make out with Reggy Simmons!" James yelled.

"Pa-lease James, we all know Lily is going to marry you someday, just let her have a little fun until then," I said.

"I WILL NOT MARRY HIM!" Lily thundered.

I laughed and pointed towards Reggy Simmons, a little 6thyear with an afro.

She glared at me then walked over to him. His back was towards us, so she tapped him on his shoulder. When he turned around, Lily didn't even give him time to talk, she just threw her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. He shoved her up against a wall grabbed her ass.

James jumped up and I yelled, "Sirius, hold him back!"

He shoved James back into his chair and held him there while James glared murderously at Reggy.

30 long seconds later, Lily pulled her face back, pushed Regy back from her and said what I told her too. Reggy just stared after her as she walked away.

She came back over to us and glared at me, "He slipped me the tongue…and it tasted like onions. I hate you Carry."

We all laughed and James looked happier at the fact that Lily didn't enjoy it.

"It's pay back time," She glared at me.

I gulped, "But…it's Alice's turn."

"No that's fine, you can take mine."

I glared at Alice and she laughed.

"Carry I dare you to, go on the Hogmead's trip tomorrow with that Kevin guy."

"I don't wanna!"

"Well I didn't wanna make out with Reggy, but I did! Now go ask Kevin."

I groaned and walked over to Kevin, "Hey, uhh, Kevin. I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow."

His eyes glowed, "I'd love to. How about we meet after breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah. After breakfast is fine."

I turned and walked away, glaring at Lily I said, "I don't like this game anymore."

She laughed and fell back onto the couch. I jumped onto her stomach and tickled her. She started laughing again.

"How could you make me go on a date with Kevin?! He's just-UGH!"

She tried to squirm away from me, but was having difficulty, considering the fact that I was sitting on her.

"I'm sorry!" She laughed.

"Well since you apologized," I rolled off of her and sat in Remus' lap. I took his book out of his hand and read the cover, _Beautiful Creatures of The Night_. I threw the book at Sirius, "You got that horrible nickname off of one of Remus' books?!"

"…maybe."

I started laughing and so did Lily and Alice. Apparently James and Remus hadn't read the note, seeing as they looked confused. My laughing stopped when my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Remus asked.

"Yep, is it dinner time?"

He looked at his watch, "In about 5 minutes."

"Let's go then," And I stood raced out of the Portrait hole.

Once we got out into the hall, I linked arms with Lily and Alice, "Okay, step with your _right_ foot. Got it…Alice?"

She laughed, "Yes."

"Okay," Lily mumbled.

"Right," I said.

"Now," Alice finished.

And we fell into step, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, "Damnit Alice!"

She laughed, "You know I only mess it up because I love the face you make."

I just stuck my tongue out at her. She did it back. Then she was gone, ripped from my arm and drug away by Frank.

I did a Napoleon Dynamite sigh and hung my head. Lily snorted and ran after Alice and Frank.

I looked at the three standing behind me, then back to Lily's retreating back, "WAIT LILY BILLY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" And I took off after her.

________________________________________________

"I'm sorry!" Lily pleaded.

"HellaNah! You left me with them. For like 5 whole seconds. It's gonna take more than an apology to make up for _that_." I turned my head away from her, scowling.

"Are we really that bad?" James mumbled to Sirius.

"Yes," Lily and I snapped.

Remus just chuckled and opened up a book.

I took a bite of my chocolate cake, "Remus, why are you always reading?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Lily smiled.

"Because it's my only escape from those two," And he nodded his head in James and Sirius' direction.

"Well, Prongs, it looks like I'm the only one who truly loves you," Sirius sighed.

"And I, you, Padfoot," James said with a frown.

I stood up, "I want more Fire Whiskey."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Cause I lost my buzz, and if you remember, Jacob dumped me." I said with a fake sob and a frown.

Lily laughed, "We'll split a bottle."

"But then we'll have an uneven number of bottles," I complained.

"We'll have 8, that's not uneven."

"But can 8 be equally divided by 3? Hmm, can it?"

"No."

"So we'll each have to have one more, or dump two bottles down the sink." I sighed.

"Carry, I think you're a raging alcoholic…"

I looked at Lily, "Don't be silly! I'm not raging!"

She laughed, and Sirius looked at me with concern, "Are you really an alcoholic?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a muffin. Mmmm, blueberry muffins. I know, weird thing to have at the dinner table, but I won't complain.

I started breaking my delicious muffin into little bite size pieces, thinking about my cat. Her names was Pineapple and she had a little spot around her eye. It was shaped like a banana. I smiled to myself, thinking about my fruity cat.

I looked up to see Sirius staring at me, his head cocked slightly to the side, a smile playing at his lips. I've gotten use to the feeling of annoyance whenever I caught him looking at me. And my usual response to his stares were to glare at him until, either he A) Looked away, with an awkward expression in his eyes. Or B) To wait until I had a proper excuse to look away from him. And ever since 4th year, it has always been option B. (He got over the whole I-really-like-you,-but-I-don't-want-you-to-see-me-looking-at-you phase, by the end of 3rd year.)

"Well I'm done, are you guys ready to go?" Lily asked me and Alice.

I turned away from Sirius, loosing my glare, and instead smiling at her, "Yep."

_______________________________________________

"You-you-you know w-w-what?" I slurred my words.

"Huh?" Alice hiccupped.

"I'm done with g-guys." I answered, "All I needs is my puddin'"

And I took a huge bite of the pudding Lily had taken from the dinner table.

"Amen!" Lily called.

I stood up and tried to walk over to her, where she was lying on her bed. But I tripped on a shoe and spilt my pudding.

"NO!" I cried, stretching the word out, staring with sad eyes at my now yucky pudding.

Lily rushed over and fell onto her knees beside me, "Why?!" And then she started crying. I wrapped my arms around her and cried into her shoulder.

"I know where we can get more," Alice mumbled.

Lily and I stopped crying, "Where?"

"I'm sure Frank knows where the kitchens are."

_________________________________________________

"Shh," I said while tip toeing up the boys' dorm steps, "You'll wake 'em up."

Lily started giggling and Alice through a hand over her mouth. And I fell on the last step, landing with a loud crash. Then we all started laughing.

"Who's out there?" James called, trying to sound more masculine than he really was.

I just snorted and the other two started laughing again.

The door slid open to reveal James holding up his broom, getting ready to hit someone with it. Then he saw us and lowered the broom, looking confused.

"What are you guys doing here?"

I got up off the floor and tackled James, "Hello Jamesie! Is Frank here?"

"Yes he is. And on a side note, your knee is digging into my pelvis…and it hurts…alot." He groaned

Sirius climbed out of his bed and glared down at James, who I was laying on top of. I smiled at Sirius, "Hi Sirial! Do you know where Frankie is?"

His face softened a little, but he still smirked at me, "Sirial?"

I grinned rather hugely and bobbed my head up and down. Lily and Alice came in and looked at James and I. Then started laughing again.

Sirius bent down and picked me up off of James, "I'll go get Frankie. Stay _right here._" And he pointed to the spot where he had set me down.

Lily and Alice were trying to regain their breath and I just rocked back and forth on my feet, trying to lick my nose.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

I looked up to his tall frame, "Trying to lick my nose. Where's Frankie?"

He stifled a laugh, "He's coming."

"Frank!" Alice yelled and she launched herself at him, kissing him passionately.

"Ew," Lily and I crinkled our noses.

I sat down on the floor, cross legged, and waited for them to stop. I got the feeling of being watched, and looked up to see Sirius looking at me. I looked back curiously. He smiled and I stuck my tongue out at him as meanly as my drunken self could. His grin just got bigger. Then he slumped lazily onto the floor beside me. I scooted away from him. He just smiled again.

"That makes you look like a creeper ya know." I said, my words still slurred.

"What does?"

"Grinning like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that!" And I pointed to his face.

He quickly grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it, then laughed at the horror struck expression on my face.

"Lily!" I yelled getting up and running away from Sirius, "He touched me inappropriately!"

"What?!" She shouted.

"He took my hand and…and…he" Then I started crying.

"Oh you poor thing," And she wrapped her arms around me, glaring at Sirius.

He just barked out a laugh and went to lay on his bed.

Alice got herself up off of Frank, "We need your help, honey."

"With what?" He asked sounding scared.

"Well, Carry was saying how she was done with dating men and that the only thing she needed in life was pudding. So Lily was all 'AMEN' And then Carry started walking around, eating her pudding, and she dropped it. SPLAT! Right onto our floor, and she yelled 'No!' and Lily fell onto the floor and then they both cried and it was the saddest thing I have ever seen. (And I've seen you naked, so I know what I'm talking about.) And now so I said that you could get us more pudding. So…could you get us more pudding?" Alice explained, really fast. It made my head hurt just trying to keep up with it.

"You want me to get you pudding?" He asked.

We all bobbed our heads up and down.

"You woke us up at 2 in the morning, so I could go get you pudding?"

The bobbing continued.

"I'm going back to bed."

"HellaNah!" Lily yelled, "Frankie! You can't do this to us! Please. We. Need. More. Pudding. Need it!"

"No," And he went back to bed.

"You're dead to me Frank," I whispered in a threatening voice.

"Me too," Lily agreed. Then her eyes lit up and she looked at James, "Oh James?" She sang.

"Yes Lily flower?"

She walked up to him and ran a finger up and down his chest, looking as seductive as a drunken Lily can look, "Could you go to the kitchens and, get us some pudding?" Then she stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ear, "Please?"

He just stood there for a moment, staring at her. Then. shaking his head, he put on a very determined face, walked over to his dresser, grabbed a piece of nasty old parchment off of it, then dragged Sirius off of his bed, and marched out the door.

"Not fair! You're so mean to James, yet he does whatever you tell him to." Alice exclaimed, mostly directing her words towards the sleeping mound of Frank.

"James is a push over," Frank mumbled.

"At least he loves Lily! I guess you just hate me!" And she started crying. I've never noticed how emotional we all are when we drink.

"I don't want James' love. Though it does come in handy once in a while," Lily said.

"And I bet Sirius would do anything for Carry!" Alice continued to sob.

"Ew. I don't want him to do anything for me." I scowled.

"Alice come here," Frank said sitting up in his bed. She just shook her head no.

He sighed and came over to her, pulling her into a comforting embrace, "I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. I _really_ _do_ love you"

Lily and I 'Awwed' and watched as Frank continued to hold Alice.

"Lily? Do you think I'll ever find my own Frank?"

"I don't know Carry. Will I ever find mine?"

"I hope so." And we got quiet for a few minutes until I realized something, "Why isn't Remus up?"

Lily looked at me for a couple of seconds, "I don't know." Although it sounded more like she mumbled 'I-Doe-Oh' really fast.

I went over to the only bed that still had a person in it, "Remmy! Wake up." I sang.

He rolled over to look at me and mumbled, "Why?"

"Cause you're the only one not up."

"What time is it?"

"Uhh, like 3," I made it sound like a question.

"In the morning?"

"Yeah."

"What are you even doing in here?"

"I dropped the pudding on the carpet, so James and Sirius went to get more." I said stretching out the 'more.'

"Umm, okay…." He sounded strange.

"So are you gonna get up?"

"Nah, I'm tired."

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Not tonight."

"Fine, I'll be back here tomorrow, at 2 in the morning, to wake you up."

"Are you drunk?"

"Just a little…"

"Then you won't remember it." And turned his back to me and went back to sleep.

"That's what you think," I mumbled, standing back up and walking over to Lily.

________________________________________________

It took about half an hour for Sirius and James to get back.

"Here," James said, holding out a bowl of vanilla pudding.

Alice, Lily, and I just stared at him, then the bowl, then him, then the bowl again.

"Vanilla. You got us _vanilla _pudding?" Alice whispered.

"Yeah," James said, "What's wrong with vanilla?"

"Everything!" Lily shrieked.

"Who get's vanilla pudding?!" I shouted.

"Don't you like vanilla?" Sirius question.

"Not in pudding form!" I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it was.

"We're not eating it," Lily said crossing her arms. Alice and I just nodded.

"Yes you are! James and I had to go down into the freezing ass cold dungeons, almost getting caught by two teachers, to get you this, and you guys are going to fucking eat it!" Sirius' voice steadily got louder as he kept talking.

"We. Are. Not. Eating. It." I said through clenched teeth. I don't like people telling me what to do, or dropping the 'F' bomb.

"Like hell you aren't!" James yelled.

Lily stepped forward, grabbed the bowl and turned it upside down onto James' head. The marched out of the room, Alice right behind her.

I just looked at James and Sirius, "You've ruined my Feel Good Party." Then I left too.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ooohhhh, Hangovers suck! Oh yes they dooo!" Alice moaned/sang from her bed.

"Shut up Alice," I sighed, as I literally crawled out of my bed. Getting to the treat trunk, I opened to find my best friend, (No! Lily wasn't in the trunk!) Hangover Potion.

Witha grateful smile, I popped the top off and took a small sip. I could feel my headache fading away. I slowly stood up and walked over to Lily's bed, pouring some of the potion into her mouth.

She coughed and I got sprayed with some wetness, "Ew Lily. You got spittle on me!"

"Oh yeah, cause it's _my _fault that you unexpectedly pour that gross stuff into my mouth." She grumbled.

"Yeah it is," I smiled, tossing the bottle to Alice.

Then I headed to the bathroom to shower. As I was scrubbing my body, Lily came in and reminded me that I had a date with Kevin.

"But I don't want to..."

"Oh well." She sang.

I sighed, knowing it was useless to try and argue with her.

______________________________________________________________

We were greeted with the sight of a very angry looking James Potter when we entered the common room.

"Hello Lily, Carry, Alice." He said stiffly, glaring at us.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily glared back, obviously annoyed.

"Do you know how long it took me to get that pudding out of my hair?" Without waiting for an answer he said, "45 minutes. And I'm still finding it inside my ears."

"James, you're supposed to eat pudding. Not put it in you hair." I said kindly.

_"_I didn't put it in my hair. You did!" he yelled pointing at Lily.

"Huh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Last night, when you guys came into our dorm, begging us to get you pudding. We got you some vanilla pudding, and apparently vanilla is good, just not in pudding form, and then you dumped the bowl of it onto James' head." Sirius explained to Lily.

"Really?" She asked with a cheery smile.

"Yep," Remus responded, stepping into our little group.

"Lily, I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed as I gave her a big hug.

Sirius laughed as Lily pretended to cry tears of joy into my shoulder.

"Let's go to breakfast." Alice sighed, herding us out of the portrait hole, "And then you have a date with a Mister...I have no idea what his last name is..."

"McFinland." Sirius supplied, looking angry.

Lily snorted, "Carry McFinland."

"I will never be a McFinland!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's gonna be a Black!" Sirius smirked.

"You know on second thought, McFinland is a fine last name." I said almost barfing at the thought of marrying Sirius.

"You'll be in love with me by the end of the year." He smirked again.

"I'd rather marry an ogre." I said cheeryfully.

"He is part ogre," Alice said.

"I heard that!" He yelled.

"I wasn't trying to keep it from you." She retorted.

"I don't have to take this." He walked pass us, smakcing my butt as he passed, "Later Love."

Alice and Lily both had to hold me back, so I wouldn't go after him.

So in the end I just screamed, "I'm gonna kill you!"

I could here his smug laughter all the way down the corridor.

* * *

Okay, I have three stories now, and I haven't finished any of them. I just get an idea for a story, and I _have_ to write it.

So how about tellign me what you think, and pushing that button down there.

By the way, have you heard the song "Supernova" by Mr. Hudson and Kanye West?

You should listen to it. It's so good =]

M'kay. Thanks for reading the first chapter. And if no one likes it, I'll just delete it. =]


	2. Present

"Please Lily."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"Nope." She popped the word out as she said it, pushing me towards Kevin.

"I'll give you anything you want."

"Not gonna happen."

"I'll murder James for you."

"...very tempting, but no. Hello Kevin!"

I groaned and she smacked me on the arm, "Hi Kevin." (AN/ For all of those who watch Spongebob, do you remember that episode where Spongebob meets Kevin the Sea Cucumber? And Spongebob being all creepy at the jellyfishing convention, and he stands in front of Kevin and goes 'Hi Kevin' in that creepy dazed voice? Hahahaha! I seriously didn't plan this.)

"Hi Carry!" He said while standing up, "Are you ready for our, date?" He waggled his eyebrows when he said date.

He turned back to his friend, who was still sitting at the table, and smirked. I looked at Lily, she just tried to hide her laughter.

Thinking quickly, I said, "Uhh, Kevin, Lily here was wondering if you friend would like to take her to Hogsmead. We could make it a double date thing!"

Kevin turned back to his friend, "You wanna go with Lily, Bryce?"

"Yes!" Bryce stood up and quickly walked over to Lily's side.

He was extremely shorter than her. Which is saying something, since Lily's only about 5 foot 6.

She sent me death glares over his head, I just smiled innocently at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"Shall we go?" Kevin asked, offering me his arm.

I reluctantly took it and we headed to the wonderful town of Hogsmead.

_____________________________________________________________

"I just got!" I cheerfully sang.

"Oh I just got!" Lily chimed in.

"I just got, I just got!"

"Some," She stretched it out into a long mournful sound.

"Cho-co-late!" I ended it, making my voice ring as I ended the last syllable.

We had been at Hogsmead for an hour now, trying to scare Kevin andBryce off. So far, it wasn't working.

Lily sighed under her breath, "Let's go get some Butterbeer."

"Mmm, butter." I licked my lips.

"And in beer form." Lily rubbed her tummy.

I snorted.

"You guys do know that it's not real beer." Kevin explained.

"Or real butter." Said Bryce, he looked like her had just said the most genius thing in the entire world.

Lily and I didn't answer, instead we just walked into the pub and found a table in the middle of the room.

As I sat down, I looked around the pub, trying to find the bar maid. Instead, I found Sirius. Giving Kevin the death glare.

He caught my attention and gave me a disapproving look. I just glared at him and mouthed, "Stop it!"

He mouthed back, "No."

I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on whatever _entralling_ topic Kevin and Bryce were discussing. After I heard, 'Envelopes' I tuned them out and made a barfing motion at Lily.

She smiled and pretended that she had just smelled somethig bad.

I looked at Kevin and Bryce, who were still very involved in their envelope conversation. I quickly turned my attention back to Lily, smiling triumphantly.

She gave a questioning look.

Then I eyed the door and pushed my chair back a little.

She understood and quiety pushed her's back. We quickly fell to the floor and started crawling out of the pub.

Freedom. Sweet Freedom!

"Hello Samuels." I voice said in my ear.

I stopped in my crawl position and growled, "Not now Black."

"Well fine then. I'll just have to inform McFinland of your escape." He cleared his throat and started to shout, "Oy! McFin-"

I grabbed his ankle and he came crashing to the floor beside me, "If you want to live, I suggest you shut the hell up."

"Do you plan on killing me?" He asked with mock offense.

"One of these days, yes." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"I'm hurt."

"Good." And I tried to catch up with Lily, who was already through the door.

Sirius jumped up and yelled, "McFinland! Your date's escaping!"

"Shit!" I groaned, as I stood up and ran as fast as I could for the door. I grabbed Lily as I passed her and we took off for the castle.

____________________________________________________________

"What now?" Lily asked

"Now we...uhh...we...hmm...how about we...go...to...the...kitchens!" I finally exclaimed, pointing my finger up in an exciting motion.

"M'kay."

"Gee, don't sound _too_ thrilled."

"Yay the kitchens!"

"That's better."

She snorted and looked down at me, "You're so little."

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

I am pretty little I guess. Only about 5 foot 1, with wavy light brown hair and tanned skin. I had ridiculously small feet and hands. And my large blue eyes looked strangely un-perportioned compared to the rest of me.

"I like my smallness!" I defended.

"So do I, Love."

I ground my teeth together and slowly turned around, "Why are you following us, Black, Potter?"

"Because it's a nice view from back here." James smirked.

"Good point, I do have a very lovely butt," Lily mumbled, rubbing her imaginary beard.

"Though, not as lovely as mine." I smirked.

"I have to agree with you on that one," Sirius smiled, "It's very firm."

I glared at him, "That reminds me, I'm going to kill you."

"Why?"

"Well, I've narrowed it down to six reasons. Hehem, Number 1) 2nd year, I had just gotten a new owl, and you used it to deliver dung bombs to the Slytherins, and I got blamed for it. Number 2) 3rd year, you declared in front of the entire school, your 'Undying Love andDevotion' for me, thus causing my boyfriend, Leon, to dump me, and I got my first broken heart. Number 3) In 5th year, you told Mary that you would date her if she gave you one of my bras, which I would like back by the way. Number 4) In 6th year you surprised attacked me on Valentines Day, and kissed me, I still have nightmares about it. Number 5) In 7th year, you touched my ass two times within the course of 24 hours. And Number 6) You almost ruined my escape earlier." I smiled.

He sighed, "Those are my top six proudest moments. Oh, and I still _do_ have that bra."

Gross, he kept it for 2 years. He's a creeper. I glared at him and walked away, dragging Lily with me.

________________________________________________

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur. Working on essays, yelling at Sirius, studying for tests, visiting the kitchens, and yelling at Sirius some more. You know the usual stuff.

I groaned as Lily threw a pillow at my head, "Wake up!"

"No," I mumbled, burrowing deeper into my cave of blankets.

"We have class."

"I don't care. HEY!"

She laughed as she drug me out of my bed and I landed with a loud 'Thump' onto the floor.

I sighed and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

________________________________________________

I hate Divination. I don't even know why I took it. It's just so stupid. Especially when Madame Shea keeps telling me I don't have 'The seeing Eye.'

I looked at Alice, "She's not gonna have any eyes if she keeps it up."

She snorted into the tea we were supposed to be drinking, "You say that everytime."

"Yeah, well one of these days, I'm gonna follow through on it. I just haven't found the right fork yet."

"You're gonna stab her eye out with a fork?"

"Yeah, what else would I stab it with?"

"Your finger?"

"And get eyeball juices on it? I don't think so."

"Will you eat her eyeball after you pop it out? Is that why you need the fork?"

"No! Although I'll probably fry it up and serve it to Slughorn."

"He'd eat it."

"Yes he would."

"Where am I?"

"A dark, sweaty, room in a tower."

"I think I'm getting high from the fumes..."

"What do you know about getting high? That's a muggle term, you're pure blood."

"I might know a few things about it..."

I gasped, "ALICE! YOU BETTER NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT GETTING HIGH!"

The whole class turned towards me, "Miss Samuels, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Madame Shea asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I have just seen the future of my dear friend Alice, and it turns out that she's going to get addicted to weed, and die, cause I'm gonna kill her."

There was a short pause while Madame Shea looked at me, then she clapped her hands together andexclaimed, "Oh wonderful! I think you've finally gotten the Eye! See class, even the slowest member of the herd catch up eventually! Very good, five points to Gryffindor."

___________________________________________________

"Oh I love launch."

"Carry! It's l_un_ch!" Lily sighed.

"Lily, she's been calling it launch for seven years now. Why are you still having this arguement with her?" Alice smiled.

"Because!"

"Lily, don't you just love launch?" I asked, stretching out the word 'launch'

"No I do not. I love lunch!" She exclaimed.

"Hello my beautiful creature!"

I looked up and literally growled at the boy sitting across from me.

"Rather fiesty, don't you think?" James smirked, taking a seat beside Sirius.

"That's why I love her." He smiled at me.

"Rather annoying, don't you think?" Lily asked me.

"That's why I hate him," I said giving Sirius a fake, adoring smile.

He just chuckled and stole my half of my sandwhich.

"Are you going to put that in your collection of Carry items?" Lily asked.

"Nope, I'm putting it into my collection of things that go into my tummy." He said through a mouthful of sandwhich. A mouthful of _MY _sandwich! My delicious chicken sandwhich.

I frowned and stood up, "Ready to go Lily?"

"Yep."

"We'll come with!" James cried as he and Sirius stood up.

I groaned, "Damnit! Damnit all to hell!"

Sirius threw an arm over my shoulders, "Well I for one am extremely pleased that we have Charms together."

"As am I." James agreed, walking close enough to Lily, so that their arms we brushing against one another.

"That's probably the most action you've ever gotten." I commented, nodding at their arms while shoving Sirius' off of me.

"Oh ha ha, very funny," James said as Lily took a huge step away from him.

I just gave him a cheesey smile andslapped Sirius, who was snaking his arm around my waist.

__________________________________________

"Mmm, Common Room," Alice sighed as she sank into a chair by the fire.

"Mmm, a chair," I commented as I sat on top of her.

"Mmm, some girl on girl action," Sirius grinned, sitting across from us.

I ripped off Alice's shoe, who protested with a "Hey!", and threw it at him. It hit him right in the face.

"OUCH! That bloody hurt!" He said, rubbing above his eye.

I put on an innocent expression, "Oops, it slipped."

"Can I have my shoe back?" Alice asked, looking annoyed.

Sirius picked it up off the floor and studied it, "You can have it back when Carry kisses me."

"Well Alice, I hope you weren't too fond of that shoe." I said standing up and bounding over to Lily.

_________________________________________

"I can't believe you threw my shoe. _My_ shoe!" Alice exclaimed as we were laying in our beds.

"Oh shush up about that shoe!" Lily moaned into her pillow.

"No! It's the only one I have."

"Well technically, you have one more." I stated, pointing to her shoe by the door.

"Don't get smart with me!"

"So-ry, _mom_."

"Go get it back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes-"

"Carry please! Just go get the damn shoe!" Lily yelled.

"But-"

"Don't you but me!"

"Fine!" I sighed, heading for the door.

"Ha Ha!" Alice's voice called behind me.

I flipped her off as I stepped out.

__________________________________________________

When no one answered the door, I quietly opened it and tip toed in. All the guys were already asleep.

I looked around, wondering where Sirius would put her shoe.

Aha-Ew. That's weird. He put it on his bedside table.

I took cautious steps, almost tripping on a pair of pants, towards his bed.

I looked at his sleeping face. His jet black hair was falling gracefully into his eyes, and his lips were slightly parted. If I hadn't known the real Sirius, I would say he looked almost innocent and charming.

But I knew he really wasn't. With a sigh, I reached out towards the shoe, but a hand quickly grabbed my wrist, while another one flew to mouth to keep me from screaming.

I glanced down and saw a dazed Sirius, smirking at me. I returned it with a glare and bit his hand.

"Ouch!" He whispered, sitting up in bed, "What was that for?"

"Are you seriously asking that question? Are you _really_ stupid enough to-"

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean for you to actually answer it."

"Mhm, so I'm just gonna take Alice's shoe, and I'll be on my way." I said casually reaching for the shoe.

"I don't think so," He said, grabbing my waist and pulling me onto his lap.

"I will give you five seconds to let go of me. One. Two. Three-"

He just chuckled and stared at me.

When I got to five, I had no idea what I was going to do. So I just tried to pry his fingers off of my waist. I couldn't.

I sighed in frustration and threw my hands up in the air, "Damnit Sirius, let me go!"

"Nope. I'm too comfortable," He said burying his face into my hair.

I smiled evilly, turned my head to where the corner of my lips were touching the corner of his and breathed out, "Please Sirius."

"No."

I shifted around in his arms, straddled his lap, placed a light kiss by his ear and whispered, "Please."

"Not gonna happen."

I made a trail of soft kisses from his jaw line to crook of his neck, occasionally placing playful nips on his skin, "Now?"

"No," He whispered. I could hear his resistance slipping away.

I slowly traced his bare chest, highlighting the pattern of his six-pack.

He shivered and slackened his hold on me.

Taking my opportunity, I jumped up, grabbed Alice's shoe and ran to the door.

Turning around I saw him looking at me with a hungry, dazed expression.

I saluted him and smirked, "See ya."

He sighed and fell back onto his bed. Rubbing his face, I heard him moan "Damnit."

I laughed and stepped out of the room.

_______________________________________________________

"Ouch! You bitch!" Alice cried as I threw her shoe at her.

"I am forever scarred because of you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't make me relive it."

She snorted and tossed her shoe to the floor, "Whatever."

"I HAD TO KISS HIM! I HAD TO KISS SIRIUS FUCKING BLACK!"

Lily shot up in bed, "What?"

"I had to kiss his...face area...and touch his totally hot six-pack." I said with a shiver.

"Oh you poor thing," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"It. Was. _Terrible_!" I gasped.

Lily started laughing and fell back into bed, "Go to sleep, we have classes tomorrow."

__________________________________________________________

"Birthday party this weekend!" James yelled as he ran through the Great Hall, interrupting a wonderful dinner.

Stopping in front of me, he smiled rather hugely and sat down. A few seconds later, Sirius -whom had advoided me all day, making it the best day eva!- and Remus joined him.

"Okay, your creepy smiling is scaring me." I said looking at the three boys in front of me.

Sirius' just got bigger, "Well, it shouldn't."

"And why shouldn't it?"

"Because these smiles mean that you're going to get a _huge_ birthday party!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't want a _huge_ birthday party." I said, throwing my hand up as well.

James' smile slipped, "Well, why the hell not?!"

"Because," I reasoned.

"Because why?" Remus asked.

"Because...I...uh..."

"Aha! See you can't even come up with a good reason! PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM! SATURDAY NIGHT!" Sirius yelled down the Gryffindor table.

"Mmm," I groaned rubbing my temples, "I want a chocolate cake."

"Done," Sirius smiled.

"And purple fairies flying over our heads."

"Maybe."

"With thousands of Calla Lilies sitting in vases and lying on the floor."

"I'll see what I can do."

"And a male stripper." Lily said casually.

"You can have three." James said waggling his eyebrows, while gesturing to himself, Sirius, and Remus.

"Nevermind," She mumbled, looking rather sick.

"So chocolate cake, purple fairies, and thousands of Calla Lilies." Remus said while writing everything down, "Anything else?"

"Uhh, what about a big ball pit?!" Alice shouted, I nodded in agreement.

"Oh-kay..." Remus wrote that down too.

"And Muggle music. Just muggle music." Lily said.

"Yes," I said.

"That it?" Sirius asked me.

"Yeah."

"Well boys," Sirius said, "Looks like we have alot to do."

And they stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

______________________________________________

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Ahhh!" I screamed, falling out of my bed.

"Oops, didn't mean to scare you." Alice smiled.

"Sure ya didn't." I grumbled, standing up.

"Are you excited about your party tonight?" Lily asked.

"Would you be?" I retorted.

"Nope."

"Then why the hell would I be?"

She just shrugged.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes!" Alice yelled, "It's a free party."

Lily nodded in agreement.

I sighed and went to get a shower.

__________________________________________________

"Come on Carry!" Alice groaned as she and Lily each took one of my arms and attempted to pull me off of my bed.

"But I don't want to!" I complained.

"Carry, don't make me get the paper clip." Lily threatened.

"I'm going." And I jumped up and ran over to the dresser. Lily was scary when she got a hold of paper clip. Nothing could stop her. _Nothing_.

I clucked my tongue as I threw random clothes all over the bed, trying to find the perfect party outfit.

Blue shirt? No.

Shorts? Nah.

Green flip flops? Where did I even those?

Hoodie? Possibly.

Tennis shoes? ...Hmm...no.

"Oooo," I said grabbing a pair of ripped up capris, a neon yellow T-Shirt, and zebra print converse with pink laces out of the dresser, "I'm wearing these!"

"Better than mine." Alice mumbled who was pulling on a pair of ripped bermuda shorts, a plain white T-Shirt, and some dark blue high tops.

"Nah Uh!" Lily and I yelled, "Ya look great!"

Lily had on a a pair of black skinnys, a dark purple shirt, and some black Flip Flops.

I made my hair straight and a little puffy. Alice's was wavy and LIly's was curly, like it normally was.

We all stood in front of the mirror until Someone yelled up the stairs for us to come down.

______________________________________________

"I don't see why I have to wear this damn blind fold!" I grumbled after almost falling down the steps...again.

"Because they said you had to." Lily sighed.

"Well, why do we have to listen to them?" I growled, thinking about stupid Potter and Black. (Remus said I didn't have to wear it, but the other two insisted.)

"Because," Alice said.

"Oh yeah, that's an _excellent_ reason." I said on a fake, cheery voice.

"Give me your hand." I heard Remus' soft voice instruct.

I reached out until I felt his warm, strong hand wrap around mine. Then he guided me down the last couple of steps and out a little further.

He let go of me and then the blind fold came off.

Believe it or not, they had decorated it just the way I wanted them to. (Although I think there were only a couple hundred flowers instead of a couple thousands, but whatever.)

"Do you like it?" Remus asked from behind me.

I turned around and gave him a huge smile, "I love it!"

"And you _didn't want_ a party." Sirius smirked, coming up behind Remus.

"Yeah!" James chimed in, joining us.

"I didn't mean I loved the party, I meant I loved the flowers," I gently traced a petal on the nearest one, "And the fairies," I whispered while leaning my head back to see the small twinkling lights above me, "Oh yeah, and the cake and ball pit." I said waving an uncaring hand at them.

"Mhm..." Sirius murmured, staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's start the music!" He called to the DJ.

___________________________________________________

Okay, so maybe the party was a little fun. The cake was delicious, the music was sick, and Sirius and I only had a couple of fights.

But it's now about 3 in the morning, my buzz from the few Fire Whiskeys I had is gone, and I'm now crashed on a couch with Lily sleeping on my feet. Alice was upstair with Frank, doing stuff that I probably did not want to know about, James was sleeping on the floor, leaning against Lily's head, Remus had went to bed an hour ago, and Sirius was sitting in a chair across from me, stealing glances at my tired face.

"Will you stop that?" I asked.

"Stop what?" He responded.

"Looking at me."

"I always look at you."

"Yeah, I know. Can you stop it?"

"I don't think I want to."

"Fine, I'll just leave."

"Wait, I have something for you."

"If it's one of your 'special surprises' again, I'm going to kill you." I said putting air quotes around 'special surprises'.

He just chuckled, "No, it's not one of my 'special surprises.' It's just a regular birthday present."

"Regular?"

He nodded.

"Sirius, your idea of regular and my idea of regular, are two totally different regulars."

"Okay, so maybe it's not that regular, but it's still nice."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Take a guess."

I sighed, "A Dragon Egg?"

"No."

"Peter Pan?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind, uhh... A caterpillar?

"Why would I get you a caterpillar?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Oh right. Didn't I get you a little green one for your 13th birthday?"

"Yes, and then my owl ate it."

"I thought you said it ran away!"

"Why would a caterpillar run away?"

"I don't know!"

I rolled my eyes, "So what did you get me this year?"

"Hold on." And he ran up to the boy's dorm.

I gently eased myslef out from under Lily's sleeping form and walked over to the fireplace, trying to warm up my hands.

"Here it- where'd you go?"

"I'm the walls." I said in a scary voice.

"Don't do that," He frowned walking over to me, "It's scary."

"Ooo, Big Bad Black afraid of Wall monsters." I said, wiggling my fingers in his face.

"Maybe," He said catching one of my hands and pushing a small package into it.

I slumped down on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace while he took the one across from me.

I studied the package. It was wrapped in elegant black paper with a blood red bow tied across it.

"Are you going to open it?" He asked, looking excited.

"I'm getting there." I murmured tracing the bow with my index finger. Then I slowly pulled one end of the bow, untying it.

I curled the loose ribbon around my finger and handed the little wheel to Sirius.

Then I very carefully took the paper off. There was a small velvet box in it.

I carefully opened the lid and saw a very small book. It was only about 1 inch by 1 inch.

I looked up at Sirius with a confused expression.

He came over, perched on the side of my chair and said, "Point to it with your wand and say _expando_."

As he did this, the book grew to a regular size and on the front were the words _Hogwarts, Our History._

I opened the cover and saw a picture of Sirius surprise attacking me last year, when he kissed me on Valentine's day. I was standing in the frame, all alone, and then Sirius comes bounding out of the edge and quickly wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. I push him off and pull out my wand, then I chase him out of the picture.

The next few pages showed pictures of me, Alice, and Lily in our first two years of school, playing the lake, studying for exams, racing through the halls trying to get to class in time, watching the stars from our dorm window, and us just laughing at long forgotten jokes.

Then we got to the time in our lives with the Marauders. The first one for this section shows Sirius standing up in the Great Hall, on the Gryffindor table, and throwing his head to the sky. It was when he proclaimed his 'Love' for me. The next twenty pictures or so show him chasing me through hallways, giving me Valentine's presents, me hexing him, Lily yelling as James, Alice snogging Frank, Remsu rollig nhis eyes, us all laughing during the few times we got along, and our fist Feel Good Parties.

Then we get to this year. There's me walking through the Common room in my undies. Lily kissing Regy. Alice bounding down the boy's steps. James with a bowl of pudding on his head. Remus and I studying for our fist essay. Sirius smiling at me. And then just empty slots, waiting to be filled.

I looked up at Sirius.

"Do you like it?" He asked, sounding cautious.

I stood up, he followed suit, and looked at me with sad eyes. I gently layed the book down on the chair, took a step towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest.

I felt his arms go around my waist and he burried his face into the side of my hair.

"I love it."

"Really?" He asks, sounding weary.

I lift my head up and see his jaw line. Kissing it softly, I whisper, "Really."

He tightened his hold on me and kissed my temple, "Happy Birthday Carry."

* * *

**_Hi. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update very often (And I haven't updated An American in Hogwarts in forever. I just haven't have any good ideas, and I don't want to post another suckish chapter.)_**

**_Anyways, I won't able to update often because _**

**_Hehem,_**

**_Number 1 - School starts in a few weeks. =P_**

**_Number 2 - I have Basketball practice everyday except Sunday._**

**_Number 3 - I still have to finish getting ready for School._**

**_Number 4 - WRITER'S BLOCK! Damn you Writer's block._**

**_So, I have two stories. I deleted Ellie Rogers. I just wasn't feeling it._**

**_And I hope you review this one._**

**_Bye =]_**


	3. Santa

"So when's the wedding?"

I quickly stepped back from Sirius and glared at James.

"I was thinking the middle of June. What do you think Carry dear?" Sirius smirked.

"I think I'd rather marry a House Elf."

"Well my mother happens to have one. Kreacher'shis name, he has lots of fluff in his ears, maybe I could set you up."

"Oh Har Dee Har Har, you're_ so_ funny. Come on Lily." I said, shaking her shoulder, "Let's go up to the dorm."

"Idonewanna," She mumbled into the arm of the couch.

"Well, you gotta." I said, trying to pull her up into sitting position.

"Mmmm," She groaned, standing up and shuffling up the dorm steps.

I sighed and started to follow her.

"Don't forget your present." Sirius said, holding it out for me.

As I took it from him, he gently grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

I pulled it back, and without looking at him, walked away.

_________________________________________________________________

"I didn't think he'd do this good on it," Alice mumbled as she flipped through the book.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We gave him alot of these pictures." Lily answered, looking over Alice's shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because he practically begged for them," Alice said.

"And it. Was. Hilarious," Lily added.

"Mhm, So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Essays." Lily said

"What?" Alice and I groaned.

"We partied yesterday, so we work today." She said.

"Fine."

_____________________________________________________________

"Quidditch Game this weekened!"

"Damnit James, you always ruin my dinner!" I growled as he, once again, came running through the Great Hall, screaming.

He just gave me a huge smile.

"Party afterwards?" Sirius asked, as he joined us.

"Ob courfe." James said through a mouthful of food.

"What makes you so sure you'll win?" Alice asked.

Sirius and James stared at her for a minute.

"Alice."

"We."

"_Always._"

"Win." James finished.

"And not to mention, we're playing Hufflepuff," Lily mumbled.

I gave her a disbelieving look. Lily hated James and Sirius always assuming we'd win. And she never talked badly about another house, not even the Slytherins (well, except for Snape.)

"What?" James whispered, a sneaky smile playing at his lips, "Did I hear you right Miss Evans?"

I put my hand on her forehead, "No fever."

Alice pried Lily's eyes wide open and stared at her pupils, "They're not dilated."

Lily slapped our hands off of her face and sighed, "Just because I hate James and his ridiciouslyhuge ego, doesn't mean I don't want our house to win the Cup."

"Mhm..." I mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

"Carry! If you don't tell me-"

"Would the fact that you want our team to beat Hufflepuff so badly happen to involve a Sir Chris Marks? The Keeper and Captain for the Hufflepuff team. The boy who stood you up last year on a Hogsmead trip." I mused.

She blushed, "What? That's just- I have no idea- what are you- How could you-"

"You agreed to go on a date with Chris Marks?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Thee Chris Marks?" James smiled.

"The same Chris Marks who exploded the Potions room because he thought that if he added a Pixie wing to his potion, it would sparkle?!" Alice laughed.

"Yes, he was very polite when he asked." Lily defended.

"Yeah well, he wasn't very nice when he stood you up." I casually reminded her.

"Oh yeah...so James you better win." She glared at him.

"Huh, I don't know Lily-kins. I might not catch the Snitch." James hinted.

She sighed and set her jaw, "What do you want?"

"A kiss." He replied with a smile.

"Forget it."

"Then you can forget about me winning the game."

She sat there for a minute, sending glares at James, "Only if you win."

"What will you do if I win?" James asked.

"If you win the match against Hufflepuff, I'll give you one kiss. Just one." She said in a dead pan tone.

"Then I will deffinately win." He said standing up.

"Whoa Lily, you must really hate Chris." Alice mumbled.

"No one stands me up Alice. No one."

_____________________________________________________________

"Are you ready to kiss James?" I teased her as we got ready for the Quidditch match.

"I'll never be ready to kiss that toe rag," She mumbled.

"Then why'd you make the bet?"

"Because, it's the only way I could think of to get back at Chris."

"What about asking the Marauders to prank him? James would do it for you."

"DAMNIT! Why didn't you mention that when we made the bet?"

"Because I think you _want_ to kiss James."

"I'll pretend I didn't just hear that."

"You can't hide from the truth Lily! You can't hide form the truth!" I yelled as she walked out the dorm.

I sighed and started digging through my trunk, trying to find an outfit. I decided on a pair of plain jeans, a black pea coat, and a red and gold scarf. Not very school spirity, but it'll have to do.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Aaanndd they're off! Gryffindor immediately takes the Quaffle." Franks voice rang over the stands.

"GET THE DAMN SNITCH!" Lily yelled as James flys pass us.

"Black sends a Bludger knocking Rider off of his broom. The Quaffle returns to the Gryffindor team!"

"GO SIRIUS!" A chorus of fan girls scream as he flies pass them. After giving them his signature smirk he returns to the center of the pitch and sends another Bludger at the Hufflepuff Seeker.

"Gryffindor scores! 10 to 0."

______________________________________________________________________

For the next hour Gryffindor keeps scoring, Hufflepuff still standing at 0 points.

As I was trying to warm up my hands, Franks' voice called out, "Potter sees the Snitch!"

Everyone in the stands turned towards James' figure as he took a deep dive towards the ground, and pulled back up a foot from it, hand raised in the air.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Our house ran out of the stands and down to our team, cheering as loudly as possible.

"I want my kiss now!" James called over the heads of everyone, smiling at Lily.

"Damn," Lily sighed, "I shoud have known he would do in front of the whole school."

James came charging through the crowd, knocking down anyone that go tin his way. When he got in front of Lily he whispered, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She murmured.

"And how ready is that?"

"Not one bit ready."

"Well then, I don't want to kiss you."

"What?" She asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I don't want you to kiss me unless you're ready. And obviously you aren't, so I'm not gonna make you."

"Wha- James that's- You really-"

"Bye Lily, and whenever you _are_ ready, come see me." And with that he walked into the changing rooms.

There was a long stunned silence until Alice broke it, "What was that?"

"I have no idea," I replied, "Maybe he's on drugs."

"Did he really just say that?" Lily asked, "Did James Potter just do something...nice? Sweet even."

We all stood in a stunned silence, until Sirius called out, "Uhh...LET'S GO PARTY!"

_______________________________________________________________

"Give it back!"

"No."

"Give it back

"No."

"Give. It. Back!"

"Nope."

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

"Give it-"

"Will you two shut up!" Lily yelled from across the room.

"Stay out of this!" Sirius and I yelled in unison.

"I want my wand back!" I yelled at him.

"You can have it if you can reach it." He smirked, holding my wand over his head.

"Damnit Sirius, give it to me!"

"Right here in the middle of the Common Room? Well if you insist," He said unbuckling his belt with his free hand.

"EW! I meant my wand you sick ass pig!"

"Are you sure? Cause if we do this, then I'd be more than willing to give you your wand back."

"I want. My wand. NOW!"

"You can have it if you go to Hogsmead with me."

"I'd rather go with Kevin again."

"It's a date!" Kevin screamed from across the room.

"No it's not!" I yelled turning towards him.

"Oh," He moaned, frowning.

"Well, I have classes to go to, so if you'll just excuse me," Sirius said, stepping around me.

"You're not leaving until I get my wand!"

"Oh and who's gonna stop me? Surely not the shortest girl in all of Hogwarts."

"Just because she's short doesn't mean anything," Lily said.

"Oh yes it does. How is a five foot tall girl gonna reach all the way up there." He said indicating my wand, which was at almost 2 and a half feet above my head.

"The same way I got Alice's shoe," I smirked.

"That's not a very creative punishment, but I'll take it, do your worst," He said bringing his face down to mine.

Since he had lowered his body to my level I was able to jump up and grab my wand.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Damn," He mumbled as I walked out of the Common Room, twirling my wand between my fingers.

_________________________________________________________

"Oooohhhh, I hate potions, I hate potions! Oh yes, I hate potions," I sang under my breath adding some smashed beetles eyes to mine.

"Everyone hates potions," Lily mumbled reading the ingredients on the board.

"Miss Evans, how's your potion coming along?"

"Perfectly Professor," She said, puting on a fake smile.

"Good, and yours Miss Samuels?"

"It's coming Sir."

"Excellent!" And with that Professor Slughorn went to inspect the next table.

"Psst, Lily," I said in a mock whisper.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I'm telling you, he's Santa Clause."

"He is not, he doesn't have the beard."

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, _he only grows it on Christmas Eve_."

"Okay, well, where does he keep his Reindeer?"

"In his closet!"

"How can that many Reindeer fit in one closet?"

"He makes it bigger with magic, duh!"

"What about the elves?"

"What do you think the House Elves do in their spare time? Knit socks?"

"Maybe they do."

"I don't think so."

"Well we'll just have to find out, Oi Alice!" She shouted across the room.

"What?" Alice called back.

"Do House Elves knit socks in their spare time?"

"How would I know?!"

"I don't know."

"Ask Potter, he goes to the kitchens all the time."

"Potter!"

"Yes Lily Flower."

"Do House Elves knit socks in their spare time?"

"No they do not. Why are you asking?"

"Ha! I told you Lily." I shouted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing that concerns you! You...wand stealer!" I said while glaring at him.

"Ooo, that hurt Love. That hurt." He said, putting a hand over his heart.

"Good."

"I was kidding."

"I don't care."

"Mhm..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Fine."

"BELL!" Alice yelled running out of the room with Frank.

______________________________________________________

"And I thought he was getting nicer after the whole amazing birthday present thing." I grumbled to Alice and Lily at dinner.

"He was probably just hoping to get on your good side, so you'd possibly shag him." Alice answered

"Well, why's he acting like such a git now?" I asked.

"He's always been a git, and he always will be git," Lily mumbled, reading her Evening Prophet.

"Well I know that," I exclaimed.

"Why do you care so much?" Alice smirked.

"I _don't_ care. I was just...confused with his multiple personality business."

"Mhm..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Not you too Alice!"

"What do mean, not me too?"

"Nevermind" I mumbled, turning back to my delicious chicken.

______________________________________________________

"Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Hallowe-"

"SHUT UP!" Lily and I cried in unison, as James and Sirius stomped around the Common room, chanting Halloween over and over again.

"Will you let us have a Halloween party?" James asked.

"Why are you even bothering asking Lily?" I mumbled.

"Because she is Head Girl, and we need her permission." Sirius answered.

"In case you two have forgot, James is Head Boy." I said very slowly, nodding my head up and down.

They were quiet for a minute, until shouting, "OH YEAH!"

"Let's go plan, Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed, running up to their dorm.

"NO FIREWHISKEY!" Lily yelled up the steps.

"Hypocrite!" James called down.

"I'm not a hypocrite, I just don't want the little firsties getting hammered!"

"Well then, no firsties at our party!" Sirius said, reappearing on the last step.

"No firewhiskey. It wouldn't look good for the Head Boy and Girl to allow alchohal at a social event."

"Social event?" James asked, appearing beside Sirius.

"Yes, social event."

"That's a weird way to put it, but whatever. No Firewhiskey my beautiful Lily Flower." And they ran back up the steps.

"Damn you Carry, reminding him he was Head Boy."

"Sorry. But hey, the party should be fun!"

"You better hope it is, or else."

"Or else what?" I snorted.

"Or else I'll shove this quill into your eye."

"So if James and Sirius don't throw a good party, you're going to stick a quill in my eye?"

"Yes."

"Well that doesn't seem fair..."

"Life isn't fair."

"No, I suppose it isn't."

* * *

Like it?

I hope you did.

But if you didn't, I'm fine with that.

=]

Any suggestions for Hehem,

1) Carry's costume

2) Lily's costume

3) Sirius' costume

4) James' costume

5) Remus' Costume.

6) Alie's costume.

7) Frank's costume.

Thanks =]


	4. Lunatic

**_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Shino Kouba who gave me the awesome Halloween costume ideas._**

**_Thanks Shino, they were great._**

* * *

"Come _on_ Carry! The party's starting soon!" Alice called, banging on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled back as I took one last look in the mirror.

I had on a pair of Baggy yellow capris that closed in around my leg just below the knee, and rainbow striped socks that disappeared up into the pant legs. My shirt was puffy and yellow also, and ended just below my breasts and had pink lining around the edge. The sleeves hung off my shoulders and had big white circular buttons down the front with a pink dot right in the center of each button.

My hair was ridiculously curly, almost like a longer afro type of curly, and a large floppy top hat sat on my head. It was yellow with the same pink lace around the top and bottom of it.

I had little circles of rosy pink rogue on my cheeks and a layer of bright red lipstick on my lips. I had drawn on large, fake, sweeping eyelashes that almost touched my hairline. My eye shadow was rainbow colors to match my socks and almost looked like tye-dye.

I swung the bathroom door open, it hit the wall and Alice and Lily turned towards me, "TA-DA! I'M A CLOWN!"

"You look amazing!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know," I replied, rubbing my fingernails on my shirt in a casual manner, "So do you guys."

Lily had on a black body suit with almost see through tights and a fake, gray and black striped cat tail swinging behind her. The tail matched perfectly with her cat ears that poked up between her red, puffy, curled hair. She gently stroked the fake whiskers in her cheek with a pointy black finger nail.

Alice had on a pair of puffy pink pants with gold wrap like leg warmers around her ankle. Her half shirt had puffy long sleeves and loose blonde curls hung from a wrap around her head. And she had gold sparkly eyeshadow along with light pink lipstick on, and her whole body sparkled like she had coated herself in gold dust. It was probably the best genie outfit I'd ever seen.

"Okay, let's go!" Lily said.

_______________________________________________________________

"CARRY! DO YOU LIKE OUR COSTUMES?!"

I slowly turned around to face James and Sirius and who were pulling along an apologetic looking Remus, "No."

"You didn't even look at them!" Sirius pouted.

I sighed and looked each boy over.

Remus had on black dress pants with a long blue doctors coat and a stethoscope hanging on his neck. He had dyed his hair to a more older, distinguished looking white color and had a pair of retangular glasses on.

James was wearing a black tuxedo with whiskers, a fake pointy nose, and some rat ears, "Uhh...James? Why are you dressed like a mouse?"

"Cause Lily's a cat." He smiled excitedly.

I waited but he didn't say anything else, "And..."

"Well isn't it obvious?!"

"Uh, no."

He sighed, "Cats want mice, right?" I nodded, "So, if I'm a mouse, Lily's a cat. She'll want me."

"...but cats eat mice."

"If that's what she's into..." And he waggled his eye brows.

"I'm out." And I turned to walk away.

"Wait Carry, you didn't look at my costume!" Sirius complained grabbing me by my waist, "Ooo, you have very soft skin."

"Ew. Get off!" I yelled as I pushed his arm off of me.

"What? It was a compliment!" He defended.

"A gross compliment!"

"How was it gross?! I mearly said you had soft skin!"

"Yeah, by touching me!"

"So?"

"So you touching me is gross!"

I thought he was gonna argue again but instead he quietly said, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Now, do you like my costume?"

I just stared at him, did he really just apologize? I shook my head slightly and looked his costume up and down.

He was wearing a jet black suit with a blood red tie and a long black cape draped over his shoulders.

His hair was slicked back and he had drawn on smears around his mouth that looked like blood.

He grinned and I saw that he had even had pointed teeth that had red paint on the bottom of them.

I reached up and poked his tooth, "Is it real?"

"Yes, cause I'm a real vampire." He smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Really? Cause I have a thing for vampires." I teased.

He dropped his smiled and mumbled, "Seriously? Cause I can keep my teeth like this and I guess I could try to drink blood and maybe bite a few people, or I could just bite you. And then I could-"

"Sirius." I smiled.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Stop it."

"Okay."

I laughed a little and walked over to a couch.

I'd lost Lily and Alice had disappeared with Frank a while ago.

I'm assuming James is chasing Lily- Or trying to get her to chase him- and that meanie Remus had left me with the Stupid Vampire.

Sirius slumped down beside me and turned his body to where he was facing me, "So..." He mumbled and started pulling gently on one of my curls, "Who's your next victim?"

I slapped his hand away from my hair, "Victim?"

"Your next boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm done trying to find a boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm sick of looking."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that- why am I talking to you about this?"

"I'm not that bad to talk to."

"Honestly Sirius, have you ever actually tried talking to yourself?"

"Actually yes I have."

"I should of known."

"What? You don't talk to youself?"

"Once in a while, but then Lily catches me and says it's awfully unhealthy and one day she's gonna send me to Saint Mungos to get looked at."

"I won't let her send you to Saint Mungos."

"How nice."

"I try."

"You should try harder."

"..."

"Bye." I smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"From?"

"You."

_________________________________________________

Denny. Denny Jenkins.

7th year Ravenclaw.

Quidditch Captain complete with looks, smarts, Abs, and personality.

He was my next 'Victim.'

Now I know I told Sirius I was done looking for someone.

But come on!

It's Denny Jenkins!

Tan skin, brown hair, green eyes, oh jeezes, I'm hypervenalting just thinking about him!

And lucky me, he is my brand new Charms partner!

"Carry?"

YAY CHARMS!

"Carry?"

Oh shit, where am I?

"Carry?"

Charms! Duh!

"Uhh, yeah Denny?"

"It's your turn to try the Cheering Charm."

"Oh, right."

I grabbed my wand and pointed it at him.

"So...I heard Gryffindor had a pretty rad Halloween party." He smiled. Yay! My charm was working!

"Uhh, yeah. Although I don't remember much of it, I had...a...uhh_....little_ to drink." I smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled and gave me a reassuring smile, "Everyone's aloud to have a little fun now and then."

Pssh, I have enough _fun _for an extra large elephant.

"Yeah, I guess," Is all I mumbled.

"So I was-"

His sentence was cut off by the bell.

I quickly gathered up my stuff and joined Lily on our way to Tranfiguration.

____________________________________________________________

"Christmas is in one month and 27 days." Alice commented wistfully in our dorm later than night.

"So close." I murmured.

"Yet so far away." Lily added.

"Are you guys staying or going home?" Alice asked.

"Staying," We said in unison.

"What?! My mother said that since I'm still under-aged, I have to go home."

"Well, I'm techincally an adult so...I don't have to." I smirked

"And my parents think I'm staying at Carry's place." Lily mumbled.

"Damn it!" Alice grumbled as she walked out of the dorm.

______________________________________________________

"What would you like for Christmas, Carry dear?" Sirius asked from behind the couch.

"Nothing from you Black." I murmured tearing my eyes from my Ancient Runes essay to look at him.

"Oh I get it, my charm and amazingly good looks is all the gift you need." He smirked, running his hand through his dark locks.

I just rolled my eyes and turned back to my essay.

He through himself over the back of the couch and shoved his body against mine, reading over my shoulder, "What cha working on?"

"Ancient Runes." I mumbled.

"Oh."

I sighed and, trying to ignore the anger that was bubbling inside me, started writing down the way wizards lived during different periods of time.

"You spelled anthropology wrong." Sirius whispered, his breath brushing my neck, causing me to supress a shiver.

"I did not."

"Yes you did. There's only one 'L' in it, not two."

"Nah uh!"

"Yuh uh!"

"...really?"

"Why would I lie to you?" He asked, adding a little emphasis to the last word, making me think he intended his question to have two meanings.

"If I get it wrong..." I mumbled, fixing my mistake.

"You won't."

"I better not."

"You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

"Yes."

He just chuckled and went back to reading over my shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, he casually slung an arm along the back of the couch, causing his fingertips to brush against my exposed shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, "Anything for a little action, huh Black?"

He smiled, "I thought you were too obsorbed in your essay to notice me."

"Well it's kinda hard to ignore you when you're reading over my shoulder and touching me."

"You make it sound like I'm touching you in inappropriate ways."

I just laughed and started on my next essay. Potions.

____________________________________________________

"I can't take this!" I cried, throwing my hands up into the air. It was one in the morning, Sirius hadn't left my side, and I was still working on essays

"Of course you can." Sirius murmured resting his hand on my knee.

"No I can't! It's only November and I just can't handle it! We still have the NEWTS! We still have to _study_ for the NEWTS! And what about after school, I'll never become a Healer! I'm gonna fail my exams and have to live alone, surviving on only canned beans and water. I HATE BEANS SIRIUS! How am I supposed to live off of them?!" The tears started flowing and I felt like a raving lunatic.

He quickly wrapped his arms around me and started whispering, "I'd never let that happen to you. I doubt it will actaully. You're one of the smartest students at Hogwarts. There's no way you'll fail the NEWTS."

"But what if I do?" I mumbled weakly

"You won't."

"But what if I _do_?"

"I will not let you fail Carry! I just won't!" He said fiercely

I just sniffed and buried my face into his shoulder, "Promise?"

He squeezed me tighter, "I promise."

* * *

**_Hi. Did you like it?_**

**_Please Review and I'll try to update An Americna At Hogwarts before school starts._**

**_Which gives me about 6 days._**


	5. Constellations

"Guess. What?!" Alice whispered excitedly, power walking up to Lily and I.

"What?" I asked.

"Remus Lupin!" She exclaimed, "Remus Lupin, was caught in a broom cupboard with Sandy Kilmer. Thee Sandy Kilmer!"

"Slutty Sandy?" Lily and I yelled with disbelief, earning us a rather rude 'Shush' from the librarian.

"Slutty Sandy." Alice confirmed taking a seat across from us, "Alex Hiller, the Hufflepuff Prefect, caught them about 10 minutes ago. Both of them topless, and well...in Sandy's case...bra-less."

"Remus Lupin and Sandy Kilmer...are you sure?" I asked, The doubt evident in my voice.

"99.99% sure." Alice nodded.

"Ehh..." Lily shivered, "I feel like I need a bath just thinking about it!"

I pretended to hold back some barf, "I'm trying not to think about it."

"Should we go find a Mr. Lupin?" Alice sugggested with an evil look.

"You can, I don't want to get within 50 feet of him until he's had a nice, long bath," Lily shivered, turning back to her essay.

"Pssh, I'll go find the dumbass right now," I mumbled as I gathered my stuff up and quickly marched out of the library.

"Give him what he deserves!" Alice cheered, apparently not coming with me.

The last thing I heard was the library shushing her.

__________________________________________________________________

"Wait-a-go Moony!" Sirius cheered as I walked into the Common Room.

"Yeah Moons! Finally got some!" James yelled.

"Some what, exactly?" I interrupted, glaring at the three boys in front of me.

They all turned to me and James stuttered, "Some...uhhh...uhhh...some....extreme...ly...good...marks....on the last Potions test!"

"Yeah, proud of you Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, patting him on the back.

Remus blushed and looked at the floor, murmuring a small "Thanks."

"Well I'm not." I whispered, "You could have done so much better Remus."

"What? He passed the test!" Sirius smirked.

"Cut the bullshit, half the school already knows the truth." I snapped at him.

"Oh Man," Remus groaned, slumping misserably onto the nearest couch.

I started to march over to him, but was stopped by Sirius wrapping his arm around my waist, picking me up, and carrying me over to the ther side of the room.

"Get off of me!" I grumbled as he set me down onto a couch.

"I did," He smirked taking a seat beside me.

I growled under my breath and started to stand up, he just grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me back down, this time throwing an arm over my shoulder and pulling me unecessarly close to him, "Just cool down for a second, he's feeling kinda low right now." Sirius whispered in my ear.

I tried to ignore the calm feeling that washed over me when he said this, and worked to maintain my angry demeanor, "Well he should!" I yelled, hoping Remus heard me.

I started struggling against Sirius' arm, his body was too close and too warm. The way his arms felt around me was too comforting, his voice was too familiar and I liked the sound of too much. And I couldn't think properly while gazing into his silver eyes. I had to get away from him, but he wouldn't let me. I had to finish saying what I had begun to say to Remus, but now the only thing I wanted was to sit with Sirius, like this, forever. And I'm not supposed to want anything like that. I had to leave.

With one last shrug, I broke through Sirius' arms and ran out of the Common Room, completely forgetting about Remus, who looked up at with scared, vulnerable eyes as I blew past him.

I kept running and didn't stop until I was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, sides aching, breath coming in even sharper because of the cold Novemeber air.

I through my hands over my head and paced back and forth, trying to get the multiple images of Sirius out my head.

Him in the Great Hall that day in 3rd year, his lips coming at me on Valentines day last year, the way he feels me, his smell, and eyes.

I tried to quit thinking, but I couldn't.

I think sub-consiously, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to see all of these things, to remember them.

The image of him once again coming to kiss me flew through my mind.

"UH!" I screamed, my voice echoing off of the trees, "I can't take this!"

I slumped down onto the wet ground, closed me eyes, and started massaging my temples.

"Are you really that mad a Remus?" A soft voice whispered from above me.

I didn't need to look up to know who it was, "Leave me alone Sirius."

It was quiet for a minute, and I thought he may actually of left. But, of course, he didn't. His quiet voice whispered a defiant, "No." And there he was, body too close, smell to strong, sitting beside me, taking me into his arms.

I didn't move. And after a minute he loosened his hold on me, "Are you okay?"

I did it without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck, buried my face into his chest and nodded.

He tightened his hold on me, relieved that I had finally responded to him.

We sat like this for I don't know how long, content with each other. Him not knowing how happy I really was at that moment.

I know when he whispered, "We should go back." I was very surprised to see that it had gotten exceptionally dark.

I untangled myself from him and stood up.

The cold air hit me like a bullet and I shivered.

He quickly got off of the ground and took his cloak off, throwing it over my shoulders and wrapping his own arms around himself.

I pulled the cloak around me and looked up at his tall frame, giving him a small smile.

He reached forward and gently swept a string off hair out of my face, giving me a crooked half smile in return.

I blushed, surprised, considering the fact that I've never blushed, and looked down. Taking a deep breath, I started walking.

His long legs instantly fell in step with mine and hand brushed along the back of mine.

Almost on instinct it seemed, I grabbed his hand gently and stepped if possible even closer to him.

I heard him chuckle a little and he squeezed my hand, bringing to lips afterwards to kiss it.

I looked down, trying not to lose my footing.

"Did you know I was named after the brightest star in the sky?" Sirius mumbled, his voice husky.

I looked up at the sky to see if I could find it, I couldn't, "Where?"

"It's over there," He whispered, ducking his head to my level, causing the sides of our faces to brush, while pointing up at the sky, indicating a star.

We had stopped walking and I quickly examined the star, comparing it's light to the ones around it. He untangled his hand from mine and stepped away from me.

I was about to ask where he was going when I felt his arms fall around my waist. He pulled my back securingly against his chest and rested his chin on my head, having to duck a little considering how short I am.

I placed my arms over his and entertwined our hands, my palms on the top of his hands, closing my fingers around then.

He started whispering different constellations to me. I didn't even try to pay attention. Instead I listened to the way his voice sounded, and whenever he said my name, to ask if I was cold, I couldn't help but love the way he mumbled, "Carry." I'd never realized how right it sounded on his lips.

We eventually ended up on the ground, him laying on his back, me across his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around my body, the cloak acting a blanket.

He had started asking me any question he could think of. Things like my favorite color, book, and author. He asked me about my family and why Lily was my best friend. I answered everything honestly, saying I loved green. Romeo and Juliet was my favorite book, though I prefered Dickinson over Shakespeare. I told him about my ridisuously crazy family and how they told everyone everything, that that's why I never shared anything important with them. And that Lily and I were complete opposites in some cases, and in others, we were too much alike. That she truly cared about me and I knew she'd never leave me.

I was now looking up at his face, studying his jawline. I reached up and ran my finger over his chin, barely brushing the stumble that was growing.

I heard him sigh a soft little breath, "Do I need to shave Love?"

"Don't call me that," I whispered out of habit, "And yes."

He chuckled, "I was actually thinking about growing a beard, see if I can make it reach Dumbledore's length."

I scrunched up my nose, "Maybe we should go back inside."

"Agreed."

I stood up and he followed, grabbing my hand as we headed back towards the castle.

* * *

**Pa-Lease don't be mad.**

**I'm sorry, but I just haven't felt like writing.**

**I'm so sorry, and I'll try to update more.**

**I'm not so sure about An American At Hogwarts.**

**I'm not really feeling it at the moment, but I won't delete it or anything, it's my baby.**

**Review, if ya wanna...**


	6. Realizations

I sat up breathing hard, "Where am I?"

I felt something move behind me, turning around I saw I was in the common room and Sirius was the thing that had moved. He was fast asleep on the same couch as me.

The events of the previous night began playing in my head: me being overwhelmed with essays, Sirius comforting me. We must have fallen asleep on the couch after I got over the stresses of my life.

I began to stand up when images from my dream then hit me. We were at the lake, staring at stars and I was…happy in my dream; happy with Sirius Black, happy about some fantasy that my mind had created.

I quickly gathered up my belongings and raced to my dormitory trying not to think of the dream; I didn't want to make sense of it, I wanted to forget it.

As I pushed open the dormitory door I saw Lily wrapped in a towel, rummaging through her trunk.

"Where were you last night? "She asked

"Nowhere! Lay off, ok?" I snapped, throwing my things onto my bed.

I looked over to see Lily staring at me, frozen, "Ahh…ok."

I grabbed my things and ran off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

"Samuels are you ok?"

I looked up from my plate of food to see all of the Marauders staring at me, "Yeah I'm fine."

"She's been really uptight all day," Alice mumbled.

I threw my fork down, "I'm not uptight Alice! I just don't want to talk, ok? Get off my case!"

"Ok, we can talk when you're ready," Lily said giving everyone looks that clearly told them to not bother me.

I went back to my food and tried not to think. I didn't want to remember anything that had to do with Sirius being nice to me and me liking that niceness. I am Carry Samuels; I despise Sirius Black, always have, and always will.

* * *

After a long, rage filled day I decided to just relax by sitting in the common room and working on one of my many essays. But of course, Sirius Black would not allow that.

"Hey Samuels, let's talk darling."

"I don't know what we'd have to talk about Sirius," I said coolly, not even bothering to look up from my work.

He remained where he was though, shifting his feet as if he half wanted to go, half wanted to stay. After a minute he left, and I thought perhaps he had gotten the message and would leave me alone. But no, he returned a few seconds later pushing a chair in front of him. He scooted it right up in front of me, then plopped himself down in it; there was only a table with my work placed upon it separating us.

"I think that there is plenty we could talk about," he said smugly.

I placed my quill down on top of my parchment with a sigh and looked up at him, "There is nothing that needs discussed, Black."

He simply propped his feet up on the table and placed his hands behind his head, "Oh I doubt that. I could come up with many things for us to discuss, love."

I stood up and began gathering my things, "Do not call me 'love'; I have no desire to ever be your love, Black, so knock it off."

"Oh I don't know if what you're saying is entirely true," he chuckled with a smirk playing on his lips.

I stopped gathering my things immediately and placed my hands on my hips, "Oh really, Black? So what you're saying is that you understand my emotions and my feelings better than me? That _you_, the most self-centered, most arrogant git in all of England is able to pull himself away from his own self-absorbed thoughts for one minute and is able to decipher what is going on through my mind? Is _that_ what you're saying?"

He looked a little taken aback at what I had said, his cool exterior was momentarily dissolved and I almost felt bad, _almost_.

But he regained his composer quickly, "Oh no sweetheart, I'm not claiming to know what you feel and think. But your actions as of recently - and especially last night - have led me to believe that your opinion of me is not as low as you try to pretend it is."

I began packing my items up again, this time with more force and anger, "So you're basing your thoughts and assumptions off of my actions, huh? Well why don't you do yourself a favor and try to figure out what this means." And I pushed my chair away from the table and stomped away from him up to my dormitory.

* * *

I woke up the next morning still angry with Black. To think, I was freaking out yesterday because I thought perhaps I could like him; perhaps I felt something more than annoyance when I looked at him. Boy was I wrong. After the way he talked to me in the common room last night, I was reminded as to the kind of person Sirius Black is.

He only does nice things for girls (i.e. making them cute gifts, comforting them, making them laugh) simply so he can have the satisfaction of saying he had won a lady certain over. And I, Carry Samuels, would be his ultimate prize, now wouldn't I?

Well I wasn't falling for it. I would resort to my former ways with Sirius Black. No! I'd be even worse than I was before. He'll wish he had never even tried anything with me.


End file.
